Only with You
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU non zombie. PWP - short multichapter. Bdsm (light) (first chapter is introducing story :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey, so this is an idea that came to me from a review that I got asking for a bdsm AU story. (You know who you are ;) anyway few things.

1\. Bdsm is not my forte (I described my bdsm skills to Serpentinefire and HaloHunter today as "light Vanilla bdsm with feels.") if you're looking for hardcore bdsm I'm not you're gal.

2\. This will be smutty, very smutty, I hope. Only between Carol and Daryl. No other character will come back into play romantically. PWP basically.

3\. Everything between Daryl and Carol will be very obviously consensual.

4\. First chapter has triggers for emotional abuse, a hostage situation, murder, and clausterphobia.

5\. I'm not killing Carol or Daryl, first chapter is set up.

6\. No anons please. Just pm me.

7\. This will be more season 6 Daryl while Carol will be season 1-2 character wise. (She'll get stronger ...promise)

Alright, if that didn't scare you off, let me know what you think? I can't know if you're liking this unless you tell me :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

God damn Merle.

Daryl stood in line at the bank his bones aching from getting off shift. A shift from hell. A murder victim they hadn't been able to save a multiple car pile up. The bank was ready to close, ten minutes or so left till closing time and here he was in line waiting when he should have been at home, taking hot shower and getting his ass to bed.

He had special permission to access Merle's account while he was in jail, but it had to be at a teller and he had to show identification.

He'd just come off of a 12 hour shift, the last thing he wanted was to have to come and get money so Merle could buy a new fucking bike from jail. Why the fuck did Merle need a new bike now? He wasn't due to get out of jail for another five months. Stupid thing would just sit in his garage for five months, but Merle had to have this bike. He didn't even want to know where the money in Merle's account came from. He was pretty sure it wasn't legal, whatever it was.

There was one teller on, and she looked tired. He didn't blame her. He felt like shit coming in at the last minute. He knew that meant she would probably have to work late.

She was pretty, he noticed off hand. Looked to be in her late twenties same as him. A mass of dark red curls framing her face. Her face was strained as she dealt with the customer at her window that was giving her grief. There was four people ahead of him, the three guys in front of him looked bored. Almost too bored.

"Is there a problem Carol?"

Daryl watched a short balding man walked to her window to deal with the customer who seemed agitated.

"You're damn right there's a problem." The asshole she was dealing with growled suddenly pulling out a gun and pointing it at the little man's head.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking Merle.

Daryl watched as suddenly the three guys in line in front of him whipped out hidden guns.

Fuck, in his time as a paramedic, and before that the marines. Daryl had learned how to get a read on bad situations, and this was as bad as it got. These guys were not messing around. They meant business.

Daryl shot his hands up into the air and caught the eye of the cute red head, to do the same. Their eyes connected for a moment. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't panicking.

The manager was a different story. He started yelling at the robbers, loudly. His face blustering and red, he made a dash for the countertop. Grabbing at something under the counter.

It was probably a panic button. Most hospitals had them. They had something similar in the bus (ambulance), anywhere people were prone to loose their shit.

It happened quickly. The dude at the counter, fired off a shot as the manager made the dash. Struck him square in the head as the cute redheaded shrieked. The blood splattered across her face.

Daryl dropped to the ground, hands behind his head as he heard two guards run in.

They never stood a chance. The men in front of him gunned them down.

His breathing laboured he tried to calm himself as he heard the redhead whimper.

"Shit!" The lead guy asked the redhead. "Did he press it?"

Daryl looked up and felt his gut clench. They had the gun to her neck.

"Yes...yes...he did." She whispered.

"Fuckkkkkk!" The lead guy yelled, banging the garbage can in front of him. "Fuckk! You idiots!"

He turned to the men behind him. "We don't have much time. Lock them up. Get this place secured. We need to get what we came for."

Xxxxxxxxx

Carol was in a daze, the panic threatening to bubble up. The sexy customer she'd been admiring before all this crap went down, had just had his hands zip tied and was shoved into a closet, they were zip tying her hands as well behind her back. She was trying not to let her panic overwhelm her. She was trying to stay strong, but as they shoved her in the maintenance closet locking the door, she felt herself come undone. Her breath started coming in stumbling gasps. She couldn't help but hyperventilate. She all but forgot the sexy stranger was there until she heard his voice.

"Hey hey... Just breathe ...sweetheart ok? Ya alright? Nice deep breathes." He murmured in the darkness.

"I can't ...I can't.." Carol gasped cursing herself for being weak. She was exactly everything Ed said she was, and more. Weak, she was pathetic.

"Hey you gotta stay with me sweetheart. Come on.. Breathe ok? What's your name?" He whispered. He was directly behind her, whispering into her ear. She realized suddenly he was probably trying not to draw the attention of the robbers.

"Ca..Carol .." She whispered back, trying to calm her voice. "I can't...small spaces...sorry...sorry."

"Carol.. That's pretty. Don't have to apologize. It's ok. Calm your breathing alright? Take a deep breathe, in through your nose out through your mouth. Come on." He was breathing with her in her ear, softly. He moved his body so her chest could feel his breath moving in and out of his body. They stood like that for a long time. She was trying to sync her breaths with his.

"You're doing great sweetheart." He whispered.

Sweetheart.

No one ever called her by any endearments. She'd grown up in an orphanage after her parents had passed away. The closest Ed had ever come to endearments was bitch.

She stomped down memories of Ed. That nightmare of a relationship was over. She was ashamed she had stayed so long. Ed's mental abuse and manipulation she saw now had left scars on her soul that needed to heal. When he'd hit her, she'd been gone. No matter how much he'd begged.

This job had been a chance to start over, in a new town, new state. Life was determined to kick her in the pants. Suddenly she was filled with guilt.

"Oh my god Mr. Barnes, Steve and James." She whispered on a sob.

"Your boss, the guards?" He asked in the darkness.

She nodded. He put his head down on her shoulder for a minute.

"Well, they just might have saved our lives. Those guys weren't wearing masks. They weren't leaving anyone alive. Thanks to them we have a chance." He murmured into her ear. "You'll have a chance to be sad for them later. We gotta keep our heads together. Ok sweetheart?"

She nodded again. "What's your name?" She asked. She'd gotten a good look at him before the robbery had gone down. She was relatively new to the branch, but he definetly wasn't a regular.

"Daryl."

A giggle escaped her. This happened sometimes as a residual effect of a panic attack. "Our names rhyme..." She giggled again cursing herself for not being able to control it. "That will be funny when they announced our deaths on the news."

He snorted, "Staahhhp. We ain't dying today. Ok?"

"Ok...how are you so calm?" She leaned her head back against his chest. The warmth emanating from him was comforting. She wasn't to proud to admit she needed that now.

"I'm not, but I've been in bad situations before. I'm a paramedic, before that marines. I was in Afghanistan." His voice was warm and deep. She found herself concentrating on his voice. "You're breathing better." He murmured to her. She wanted to lean into his warmth. Everything about him was warm. She tried to focus on that. If her hands weren't tied she probably would be clinging to him with all she had.

There was yelling muffled from a distance. Flashing lights seemed to be bouncing off the frosted glass of the closet window.

"Oh god." She whispered again as she heard what sounded like gunshots.

"It's okay...just breathe. Assholes forgot to check my pockets I have a pocket knife. I'm almost free." He whispered. "Tell me about yourself. Ya got a ? Waiting on ya?" He whispered. She could hear him grunt softly as he worked at his bonds.

"No..., I'm new to the city. No family. All I got is an asshole ex who ..." She paused biting her lip.

"Who what?" He growled.

"Who hit me, so I finally decided to leave." She said softly.

"Did you kick him in the nuts?"

"What?"

"Did you kick him in the nuts? Hope so... asshole." He whispered as he grunted obviously working on his bonds.

"No, I was scared... A coward. I believed all his crap, he played with my head. I was ugly, useless, no one else would want me. I wasn't strong enough to leave." Carol sighed her eyes filling with tears.

"You ain't a coward." He stopped grunting and wiggling and she felt his hot breath right on her neck. He sounded forceful, angry. Suddenly his lips pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Sorry" he whispered.

She turned to face him, she could see his eyes intense and on her in the dark.

"Don't be"

A shout broke the spell, there was a loud explosion, and the closet started rapidly filling with smoke.

"Fuck!"

He started wriggling more rapidly as loud explosions, started coming quickly.

"Swat must be coming in." He huffed as gunfire erupted and loud yelling. Suddenly the yelling was right in the hallway in front of them.

"Shit,"he muttered, as suddenly he was free. The gunfire was non stop now. Getting closer.

He grabbed her and hauled her to the ground as shots struck the door.

They fell to the floor on a bang. She lost her breath as his massive weight fell on top of her. Shots were being fired above their heads.

He was shielding her head and torso with his body.

Suddenly it was quiet. She could hear yelling behind the door of men calling clear. Daryl wasn't moving.

"Daryl..?" She said with a slight whimper nudging him to his side. Screaming for help Once she saw the rapidly expanding blood stain expanding across his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so I lied, I'm setting up this story a little more. No smut in this chapter but soon!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

"Help me!...HELP ME!"

Carol screamed as she watched the spot on Daryl's shoulder. Damnit she couldn't even put pressure on the wound as her hands were still tied behind her back. She got up on her knees leaning down she pressed her shoulder into the wound trying to put pressure on the rapid bleeding.

"Don't you dare die" she whispered looking up at his ashen face. She pushed her shoulder into the wound as best she could, hoping she wasn't doing any damage.

The door was suddenly flung open, Carol turned as two swat officers appeared in the doorway.

"Please..he's a hostage too. He got shot pushing me out of the way." She was babbling as the swat officers started to work on Daryl.

"Holy shit it's Dixon...get the medics in here." One yelled out the doorway, another helped Carol stand and cut her free as they moved her out of the closet.

She saw a team of medics running in with s stretcher.

"Shit, it's Daryl." She heard one say.

The next hour was a blur. Statements and identifying the bodies of the robbers who all but one hadn't made it out alive, more statements. Then the branch manager had shown up and she had to go through it all over again. They had finally decided she should get checked out when she mentioned about hitting her head when she fell. She jumped at the chance to go to the hospital. The branch manager gave her a week off.

When they had cleared her to leave she was heading towards the door when she saw a group of medics waiting in the hall. Biting her lip she paused and turned to the nearest one.

"Are you all waiting on Daryl? Is he okay." She asked softly.

The one nearest to her glanced at her in confusion so she quickly sputtered out. "I'm Carol...he saved my life tonight."

"Ohhh I'm Glenn. He's going to be okay. The bullet was high on the shoulder. Lost a lot of blood. He'll be okay though...you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...just shaken up...can I give you my number? Can you let me know if anything changes or if he needs anything? I'd...I'd like to thank him." She should stay, and wait but the large group of co workers waiting on Daryl was intimidating and she was practically walking dead. She was also scared. For the first time, maybe in her life, secure with another human being. Part of the reason he'd been able to calm her down so quickly was because of those feelings he instilled in her. She'd always held back a part of herself, Ed had made her scared of her own shadow. It had taken one agonizing moment of clarity for her to leave. One moment for him to hit her, and she saw the truth. She wasn't worthless, or useless like Ed enjoyed reminding her of on a daily basis...Ed was an asshole.

She had to remind herself, that on a daily basis. Remind herself to think positively about herself. It was a struggle every day. Remind herself that she deserved to be loved.

The scary thing was that hour with Daryl in the closet had shown her a world of possibilities. The way he understood her and the way they seemed to connect scared the crap out of her. She should wait and see how Daryl was, she should, but she was scared; and she was running.

Glenn took her number and she'd quickly retreated out to a cab

-2 months Later-

Daryl shoulder was aching like a son of a bitch. He groaned as he tried to straighten his tie in the chrome of the water fountain in the lobby of the courthouse.

He hated this place. He'd been drug here enough the past couple of years dealing with Merle's fuck ups.

There'd been a few times Daryl had been called to testify and he hated that too. Talking in public wasn't his thing. He'd rather be in the background in any group. He also hated not to be control of a situation.

God damn tie.

He growled, pulling the damn thing off with a groan.

"Let me help you."

The soft voice scared him, as he jumped then turned quickly to see Carol standing there a hesitant look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She put her hand out an unsure look on her face.

It was hard to believe she was really there. The past two months had been filled with thoughts and dreams of her. She haunted all his thoughts.

She was beautiful. Why he'd ever thought her only cute was beyond him. She had a classic beauty that set her apart and her eyes... Fuck he hadn't gotten a good look at her eyes that night.

They were pools, a deep pool of blue that you could get lost in. Her eyes were so expressive. She was scared under her brave exterior. She put on a good face to the world but she was full of self doubts. He could see it in the way she started to squirm under his gaze as he wordlessly handed her his tie.

He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to protect her.

Her tiny hands came up to his neck, her fingertips trailed lightly against the skin on his neck, his breath caught in his throat.

Her slightest touch had his blood pounding through his veins in lust. A sudden vision of her, writhing underneath him tied to his bed naked flashed through his mind.

It would have to be like that the first time, and maybe every time after that. Who was he kidding himself. With Carol the thought of sex was thrilling, but even more so was the thought of having her the exact ways he wanted her.

She was too good for him. Glenn had given him her number. He'd stared at that number every night for the past two months. Wanting to call. Wanting to find her. Wanting to touch her. But he wasn't sure he could control himself. He hadn't been able to that night trapped in the closet. She'd been scared, hardly able to breathe, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing her neck. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing the things he wanted to do to her.

"You never called." She whispered as she finished straightening his tie.

His hands came up, resting over hers. "I wanted too...I'm just..I'm not a good person Carol."

He paused as she shushed hmm. "You risked your life for me, you're the best man I've ever known. You've done more for me, than anyone else has my whole life." She was leaning in to him. Her eyes so open, expressive, honest. She truly believed that.

She was innocent in her own way, it was appealing and scary at the same time. She trusted him, and that could make them extremely compatible. In more ways than one.

His hand cupped her cheek. Marvelling how someone so damaged by a shitty life could have stayed so sweet. He'd turned in to an asshole.

"Mr. Dixon, the court is ready for you."

They turned to see the bailiff standing at the door. He nodded at Carol, "You'll be next ma'am."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before turning.

"I'll call."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: new chapter! Props to the one reviewer who caught my Avengers cookie in the first chapter lol! Anyhow it's been a weird week in the fandom:/ needless to say- if you don't like this type of story don't read. This chapter while not smut per say ;) is very sexually themed. That ain't your thing please don't read.

Let me know what you think. Please? Pretty please?

Written on my phone in the car- I edited the best I could

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 3

Those eyes, those goddamn eyes. Groaning Daryl turned on the light beside his bed. Those eyes had fucking done him in today.

He hadn't waited for her after her testimony. He'd been gone by the time she came out. But he'd thought about it. He'd thought about waiting, taking her hand and pulling her along with him. Finding another small enclosed private space. Pulling her in with him. Feeling her fear initially but having her trust him enough to calm her. Whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her. Running his hand up her leg and up and under that skirt she'd been wearing. She had unbelievable legs. Sliding his fingers inside her panties, and hearing her whimper. Feeling her wet heat, as he held her hands above her head and fucked her with his hand. Digging his fingers into that amazing ass of hers. Holding her so impossibly close while he slammed into her. Stemming her orgasm when she was just ready to peak by biting that beautiful neck. He wanted her, he wanted her close, he wanted her the way he wanted her.

Yeah he'd thought about it he groaned as he reached into his boxers, grabbing his dick. Daryl had waited and had almost changed his mind, his ear to the door he had heard the court dismiss her but a last minute change of heart had him disappearing before she'd appeared.

He had a feeling about her, she was it for him. He could deny himself but he knew he wasn't going too.

He was going to have her, he had to now. There wasn't a choice anymore. Something inside of him had taken that choice away from him.

He groaned as jerked his hand up his length. His thumb gathering up the moisture, then starting to pump harder.

The first time, needed to be special

In some way. He didn't want to abuse her trust, he needed to show her who he really was, somehow he knew instinctively she would want him.

He spent his life, feeling alone, feeling out of control. His early life at home hadn't been easy. His daddy had made sure not to let him have any control in his life. At any moment, any whim his daddy could turn on a dime. You never knew, what would happen, if one day he would have killed him.

He was a piece of shit who channeled his need to be in control into the organization in his life. He'd never felt the push to hurt a woman. The way his daddy had hurt his momma.

He already adored Carol. He wanted to cherish her, to worship that body, but he wanted somehow to control it. To never loose control.

Those eyes held some power of him. He groaned as he saw those eyes in his mind, his hand pumping more furiously as he felt his cock swell. He'd never wanted a woman more in his life.

He panted, in his mind's eye he had her pinned to his bed. Her ass up in the air as he slammed into.

He growled out her name as he came all over his stomach. He needed her soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Testifying had been easier than she thought.

Carol had thought that she would panic. Thought that she would be flooded with memories of that night. Of seeing her co workers die.

She'd had nightmares. Horrible nightmares of that night of seeing killed in front of her. Of the robbers turning on her.

But he always saved her. Everyone one of those dreams, he saved her somehow. He made her feel safe.

She didn't know why, they barely knew each other. But he made her feel safe, she'd never felt safe. Not since her parents died. A part of her knew, that she would feel safe enough with him to let go, to be herself.

She'd never wanted to work in a bank, it was what Ed thought she should do. The safe option.

She'd wanted to take control of her life. She wanted to make music.

It had been her lifelong dream to be on stage. Ed had worn her down, her confidence and self assurance was tenuous at best when she'd met Ed. What little was left had been destroyed by Ed. She'd packed up the keyboard she'd saved to buy, and put her dreams of buying a piano on hold. Daryl would not be like Ed.

She was soaking in the tub, some soft music playing in the background. Thoughts of Daryl had her flushing even more than the hot water. She put her hand over her breast palming her fingers over her nipple as she thought of him.

A part of her had wanted to ask him for his number, to initiate the never ending constant pull that was driving her to him. But she held back, she wanted it to be him.

For so long she'd felt like nothing but a burden, to The orphanage, to Ed. For once, she wanted to be the object of someone's desires. To feel safe, to feel needed and wanted. To feel like she could surrender her whole heart.

Carol sighed, as her hand slid down her stomach. Daryl's voice behind her, echoing in her ears. She wanted that again. But this time she wanted him to be driving into her body, while he whispered into her ear. She tilted her head back as she slid her hand in between in between her legs at the thought of his lips on her neck. She started to circle her clit at the thought of him taking it further, she groaned at the thought of him biting her neck. She'd never had some vampire fantasy, but as she slid her fingers inside herself suddenly she wanted nothing else. He was making her want all kinds of things she'd never wanted with anyone else. Only with him.

Carol cried out his name, when she came. In her mind she was back in that closet. Her skirt pulled up as he entered her from behind. Pounding himself into her as he whispered things in her ear she had never fantasized about before now. His teeth biting into her skin, as she cried out in release.

Her breath was returning to normal as the phone rang beside her on the floor. Careful not drop it in the sudsy water, she retrieved it and answered.

"Hello?"

There was a pause, before the sound of his gravelly voice filled the line. "It's Daryl."

Her core still trembling from her release filled with heat and longing once again when he spoke again.

"I need to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey sorry I am slow lately. My RA is bad lately. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Carol sighed, turning in the mirror as she looked at herself. She'd changed no less that six times.

She'd finally decided on a royal

blue dress that had a deep v neckline and flared out under her breast. She'd bought the dress after leaving Ed, she'd loved it at first glance. It was the type of dress Ed would hate. She hadn't had the nerve to wear it yet.

Daryl hadn't said were he was taking her. But she figured she'd take her soft worn denim jacket with her and a pretty scarf and flats. Casual she'd wear the jacket, more formal she'd use her scarf as a wrap.

Carol's stomach fluttered in anticipation. She was nervous but in a good way. She hadn't felt this way about a date well...ever.

Normally she would have a guy meet her at her destination on a first date. Cab money and then some in her purse. Not tonight, she knew Daryl would never hurt her. She'd even forgotten to go the atm.

She looked again at herself nervously. The neckline of her dress did great things to her boobs. She had a sudden imagine of Daryl's hand sliding inside her neckline, palming her breast. She groaned squeezing her legs together. It would be a long night, she thought as her doorbell rang.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxx

He'd barely been able to wait a day, when they had made plans to meet last night. The effort it took not to go out to his truck and drive to her house right then and there was almost to much to bare. Daryl knew that would be to much, to soon for her.

Normally women met him at the restaurant, not wanting to give their address right away. Carol hadn't hesistated, and it had spurred a primal part of him he didn't know he had. She trusted him, he wanted to pick her up from her house, in some way he wanted to take care of her even though he knew she could take care of herself.

He knocked once and the door was opened quickly. She must have been waiting for him he thought with a smirk.

She opened the door and he was momentarily speechless. The deep blue of her dress seemed to make her eyes jump out at him. They were so vivid. He couldn't seem to break eye contact, but then he noticed her cleavage and he had trouble getting his eyes off of it.

"Beautiful" he whispered in a strained voice, and saw a flush cross her face before she smiled, and when she smiled that's when he knew his life was about to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it possible to die from spontaneous combustion? Carol wondered as she left the small restaurant that Daryl had chosen for their date.

She spent all night feeling somewhat mesmerIzed by those eyes of his. Daryl, seemed intently focused on her, interested. Ed had always acted like she was a burden or annoying.

She could open her own door in the car, she was more than capable of it, but it was nice that Daryl wanted to. His hand on the small of her back was nice. The fact that he pulled out her chair was nice.

He'd slipped his arm around her waist walking with his arm across the small of her back. With any other man that might have annoyed her, with Daryl it had felt natural.

She'd talked a lot about herself at dinner. Daryl had asked her so many questions, seeming to want to keep the conversation off himself. She'd tried several times to turn the conversation to him but he always maneuvered it back to her somehow.

He had a way of putting her at ease. All her anxieties seemed to slip away and seemed to be replaced with longing.

The drive home was thick with tension. She could feel it building between them, she stared out the window in front of her biting her lip, her mind ripe with fantasies of the two of them together as a light rain started to fall on the windshield.

He came around to open her door, giving her a pointed look and a pfft, when she told him not to get wet too, she could make it to the door on her own. They walked up her pathway to her little house together.

Carol fumbled with the keys at the door of her house, his presence at her back shielding her from the wind and rain.

She could feel him, her skin wet from the rain sent a chill through her, but his presence fired her blood.

His body was coming closer and closer to her back. The warmth emanating from him despite the chill in the air was making her knees feel weak.

Her breath caught in her throat as suddenly a soft exhale of his warm breath caressed her neck and his body moulded to her back.

His tongue flicked out licking her ear before he bit down softly on her earlobe.

"You're right about one thing." He murmured as he bit down on her neck. "You're gonna get wet."

His hand was trailing up her leg, skimming across her skin, gliding across the wet surface. Making his way higher and higher.

She moaned softly and let her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Tell me to stop." He groaned, lapping at her skin, his face buried in her neck. His hand was further up her leg now. She could feel his fingertips skimming across the fabric of her panties. The dress she was wearing was becoming a second skin in the rain. Clinging to her curves.

"Why ?" she whispered, turning to meet his incessant mouth over her shoulder. Their lips, locking together, his other hand cradling the back of her head, tangled in her wet hair.

He slid the fabric of her panties over as he kissed her, his fingertips grazing across her slit.

She was gasping now, shivering in the rain from the sensation he was provoking.

"I'm no good for you." He murmured as his finger sunk into her.

She cried out, her head titled back on his shoulder her face tilted up to the sky, her eyes closed to the rain, his mouth still working it's way down her neck.

"I trust you." She moaned as his other arm clamped around her waist and his fingers continued lazily moving in and out of her.

"You deserve better, then to be fucked outside on your doorstep, in the rain, where anyone can see." He whispered again, his voice ragged, but he didn't stop, his fingers continued.

"No one can see us." She panted groaning as his fingers stretched her walls, his thumb circling softly around her clit.

He snorted, putting his face in her neck when she cried out her body spasming with an unexpected orgasm. His arm clamped around her waist held her up, her body was pinned to his front so tightly she was almost lifted off her feet as she rode out the wave of her high.

"Did I say you could come yet baby? I don't think I did." He murmured and she felt her body roar to life yet again. He turned her around so she was facing him, wiping her wet hair away from her face tenderly before fixing her with a heated gaze. "I think you need to be punished."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey, so there is a trigger warning for Daryl explaining what happened to his mom (she was raped and murdered by his dad) it's not detailed but I'm warning you... Trigger warning. Please please please please...let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think you need to be punished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol felt her heart pound. Confusion swirled through her mind, even as a thrill shot straight through her.

"What do you mean?" She whispered hoarsely as his hand was softly messaging her ass. Daryl sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Wanna go inside, to talk? Out of the rain?" He said with a smirk.

Carol nodded grabbing his hand leading him into her house. She hesitated for only a moment, before leading him down the hallway to her bedroom. They needed to talk, she knew that. But she was kidding herself if she thought they were not going to end up here. She could feel it all night. Even after their little escapade on her door step.

Grabbing a couple of towels from a closet she handed him one, he dried himself off before taking off the button up flannel he'd had on, leaving a muscle shirt underneath.

She had a comfy chair in her room, she had set up a small area in her room for reading with book shelfs. Daryl sat with a huff, his legs stretched out in front of him, he'd toed off his boots at the door.

He was sitting stretched out, his hand fisted holding his head , as he stared at her intently. His eyes were full of heat as he watched her.

"You need to put something dry on sweetheart." He murmured, watching her.

He was doing it on purpose, he had to be. Something in the way he was looking at her, made Carol feel as though she was the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. She felt a shiver as he stared at her, she suddenly had the feeling like he was looking at her like a kid looks at their presents under the tree on Christmas morning. Her breath came out in stuttering gasps.

Turning she went to the closet in her room. Opening the door she stood with her back to him, pulling the straps of her dress down, she let it fall, pooling around her feet. She wasn't wearing a bra. Smiling at his hoarsely whispered "Fuck me." She grabbed a nightgown sliding it over her head. Then hung her dress up and turned again.

He had his head lolling against the back of the chair watching her through hooded eyes. He knodded his head motioning her to him. She walked slowly towards him, biting her lip in silent anticipation. She smiled softly as he groaned reaching out for her, pulling her down onto his lap. His hands trailing up and down her ribs.

"I'm fucked up." He whispered. Carol's breath hitched in her body, his hands were directly under her breasts, his thumbs sliding across the delicate underside sending chills through her. "My daddy was a vet, when he came back, he wasn't right in the head. I know now he probably had brain damage. He came back q different man. It was like a switch had flipped and he was evil."

Carol sighed as his thumbs reached her nipples circling them through the silk of her night dress.

"It started slowly. He was almost silent at first, glaring at me, and momma and Merle like he hated us. But it got so much worse. So much worse."

Grabbing ahold of his shoulders she buried her face in his neck. Somehow she knew what was coming.

"He murdered her, my momma. In front of me and Merle...after he raped her." He finished on a whisper.

Carol's heart broke in her chest. She pulled her head back to stare at him, wiping away a lone tear that had trickled down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She was so Godamn sweet. Every second he spent with Carol he became more and more addicted. She was like a drug running through his veins. Her face was so open, so filled with pain...for him.

His daddy had gone to jail, when he eight years old. He'd been bounced around to foster homes each one worse than the next. No one but Merle had ever cared.

He could hardly speak. Pushing back her hair behind her ears, he cupped her cheeks.

"He broke something, inside me. For a long time, the thought of sex, disgusted me. I couldn't stand to be touched. But then ...then I realized something." His lips touched hers as his slid across her back, pinning her arms behind her back. " There are ways around that." He whispered, his hand behind her back was holding her wrists together tightly. Daryl watched her eyes which she'd shut when he'd grabbed her wrists. Her chest was pressing outward from her hands behind her back.

"I would never hurt you baby, ever. But I can't have you, unless it's like that. Unless I can be in control. That's why I didn't call. That's why I told you to tell me to stop. I've never felt this way about anyone. But you're so Godamn sweet." He groaned pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "You need to tell me to stop..to go. Because I can't stop anymore. Nothing but you saying no will stop me."

His heart plummeted as she opened her eyes staring at him. He expected disgust or pity but that's not what he got. She slid of his lap slowly, walking back toward her closet. She opened the door and he watched her looking towards the back of her closet, pulling something out and balling it in her hand.

She walked slowly back towards him, her expression unreadable. She turned her back again, and slid the straps of her nightgown of her shoulders. His body roared to life, as her nightgown floated down pooling around her feet. She opened her hand and a long silk scarf fell from her fingertips. She looked over her shoulder, watching him as he stood, her small frame dwarfed by his body behind her.

She had a fascinated look on her face as she whispered.

"Tie my hands...don't stop."


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

So... This is smut, enjoy ;) and please let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The walking Dead

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked slowly back towards him, her expression unreadable. She turned her back again, and slid the straps of her nightgown of her shoulders. His body roared to life, as her nightgown floated down pooling around her feet. She opened her hand and a long silk scarf fell from her fingertips. She looked over her shoulder, watching him as he stood, her small frame dwarfed by his body behind her.

She had a fascinated look on her face as she whispered.

"Tie my hands...don't stop."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol took several deep breaths trying to calm her inner turmoil. She'd never done anything like this before. She'd practically offered herself to Daryl on a silver platter.

A part of her was terrified he would reject her bold gesture. A smaller part of her was terrified he wouldn't.

She'd only ever been with one man. Ed. She wasn't sure where this bravado was coming from. She'd never felt like this. Never felt this purely animal lust she was feeling right now. Never felt a need to fulfill Ed in every way possible. If this was what daryl needed, she'd give him that. He would never hurt her. That she knew without a doubt.

She could feel him. His body moulded to her back. His breath on her neck. His hand come around to her stomach and he splayed his hand out in a possessive gesture. She let her back rest against his chest and synced her breathing with his. Just as she had the night of the robbery. He had this amazing ability to make her feel safe, powerful. He made her feel like she was all he ever wanted.

She heard him growl softly in her ear as she pressed her ass into his pelvis.

"Be sure about this." He whispered huskily into her ear. "I don't think I can ever let you go."

"I'm sure." Carol could hardly recognize her own voice. She should feel small and vulnerable, standing there in only her underwear, but she didn't. Somehow she felt like he was putty in her hands.

He grabbed the scarf from her hands, and walked her foreword. One hand still splayed across her abdomen. His fingertips sliding down into the waist band of her panties. She moaned when he moved his hand so he could tie hers to poster of the bed. She heard him chuckle as he nestled his face into her neck.

His hand was back, on her stomach, fingertips trailing down under the waistband again, his hand sliding further down until he cupped her. His fingertips putting light pressure on clit, was nowhere near enough. She growled, trying to rock her hips into his hand.

"No...don't move." He growled. "I don't go for a lot of the crap people do in this scene. You ain't gotta worry." He was whispering as he was nipping up her neck. "I ain't your daddy, or any shit like that. But you should know, in here, like this." He whispered then but down softly on her earlobe. "You're mine."

Carol let out a soft moan as his hand that was cupping her mound moved slightly and one finger slid slowly through her folds.

"Don't move unless I tell you too, and definetly don't cum." He chuckled softlyj into her ear.

"Daryl..." She started, unsure what she even wanted to say. As his free hand came up and cupped her breast. Her breath came out in a gasp as the finger sliding through her folds put pressure on her clit, as his fingers pinched her nipple.

"I've dreamed of this." His voice was hypnotic as his hand softly started to slide down her rib cage. "Since that night...I've wanted you." His hand came to the waistband of her panties, one finger hooking in the waistband sliding them down slowly. She could feel his nail softly scratching the globe of her ass.

"Please..." She murmured as her head fell back on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to beg, there's just so much I wanna do." He whispered in her ear, then suddenly sunk a finger into her core, as her panties dropped to her feet. " don't finish before I'm done." He whispered.

She turned her head to meet his lips. "You're gonna have to loose some clothes then..," she said when their lips parted and he pressed his forehead to hers. She could have laughed at the position she was in, naked and tied up, when he was still fully dressed.

He chuckled as his free hand went to his belt as the other, continued to lazily slide among her folds. The sound of his belt opening and then his wife beater coming off nearly had her coming all done. She was surronded by his warm heat. The waves of heat radiating of his body were setting her on fire as he continued to stoke her core. Another movement and the distinctive sound of his jeans hitting the floor. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to be blindfolded to. The fact of the matter, Carol was pretty sure with him, she'd be willing to do whatever he wanted her to, she trusted him implicitly.

She felt him grab hold of his dick, then probed slightly at her entrance. He hadn't put on a condom but she was on the pill, and once again, she knew, he'd never hurt her. As naive as that made her felt.

Arching her back, she pressed back into him, encouraging him on.

"I need you.." She moaned.

"That's all I want, to give you what you need." He said as sunk himself into her. He paused for a minute, adjusting to the sensation. Carol had never had sex standing up before. Ed had always been a wham bam thank you ma'am type of partner. Never caring if she came.

There was something so incredibly intimate in standing, leaning into one another. Putting all her faith in him not to let her fall because she couldn't balance herself with her hands.

His face was buried in her neck. One hand between her legs cupping and stroking her folds as he lazily slid in and out of her. The other hand rolling her nipple. With Every thrust he was lifting her to her tiptoes. His momentum pulling her upward.

He murmured in her ear, how beautiful she was, how she was his. How he had dreamed of her, how good her pussy felt. All the things he was going to do to her, until she was ready to come apart at the seams.

Every time he thrust inside her she had to hold herself back. Waiting, wondering what else he wanted to do before he came. The thought of more of this making it more difficult to hold herself back.

He was holding her so tightly now to his chest. His hand cupping her between her legs put a constant pressure on her clit and he pounded into her.

She cried out "Harder"

He made a noise then, he was beyond control, as he pulled her even closer, his relentlessness pulling her tiptoes of the ground.

She was shaking as she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Now"

She came with a sob of relief instantly. Her body flying apart at the seams as she felt him pulsating inside her. If she hadn't been clamped to his chest she would have collapsed in a heap at his feet. Well if her hands weren't tied she thought with a smirk.

One hand shot out and untied her, rubbing her wrists softly his head still on her shoulder as he whispered "My Sweet Carol. "


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, little filler, little smut.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

 **Two Weeks Later**

He couldn't get enough of her.

Daryl sighed as he went through the routine inventory as he restocked and cleaned the bus(ambulance). The day had stretched on, it had been surprisingly slow;the calls were few and far between.

Daryl worked out of a combined fire and paramedic station. Usually he didn't mind the slow days, those days were fun. The camaraderie around the station ensured you were never bored long, but today, his mind was somewhere else.

Carol. He couldn't get enough of her. They had spent almost every night together the past two weeks. His every waking thought when they were apart seemed to be about her.

When they were together, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He'd never been one for public displays of affection. He'd always been a hands off type guy. But Carol was different.

When they were together he felt this need, this undeniable urge to touch her somehow. His arm around her slim waist, his hand cupping the back of her neck, it was as though he needed that connection with her.

She was perfect. He'd come to that conclusion pretty quickly. Funny and so incredibly sweet. He'd never been with anyone before who was so thoughtful.

The previous night he had gotten off the graveyard shift, and made a beeline for her apartment. She'd given him a key, so he could let himself in. He'd found her awake, in her kitchen, heating him up leftovers she'd saved for him, wearing only a t shirt he had left at her place the night before.

He gruffly pulled her down and onto his lap when she brought him the plate.

"Didn't have to do that, " he'd murmured into her neck, after he ate. "You should be in bed sleeping." He hadn't expected her to be awake, he'd simply needed to be near her.

"I napped today, I wanted to be awake when you got here." She whispered her head falling back on his shoulder as his lips continues nipping at her neck. "I missed you." She murmured.

His heart tightened in his chest. She was so open, so sweet, she never held back, and always respected the limits he had, his needs. She never pushed him past what he was comfortable with.

He'd been with women in the past, who didn't seem to understand, his fucked up head and issues. They would be okay with it to begin with but quickly loose interest, or patience. She never did.

Her head had lolled back on his shoulder as he continued to kiss while his hands travelled up her long legs. Her hands were gripping the hem of the t shirt, her knuckles becoming white, as his hand slipped under the hem, floating across her upper thighs.

He growled as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "Where you waiting on this baby?" He whispered.

"Yes" she panted as his fingers found their way in between her legs.

His other hand grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing, lifting it over her head leaving her naked on his lap.

She had an amazing amount of trust in him, which was humbling and left him a little awe struck. "Lean over the table." He whispered into her ear, and smiled into her neck as she murmured a moan of agreement.

She had bent herself over the table with no hesitation. Arms stretched out in front of her, she had looked back over her shoulder with a mixed look of awe and adoration. He wanted to give her everything.

She was at the perfect height, he was still sitting as he leaned his head forward, whispering "Don't cum till I tell you" before his tongue made contact with her slit in one slow lick. He'd made her scream in pleasure before he'd let her orgasm. He'd quickly slammed himself into her, when she was still riding the wave of her orgasm, pounding himself into her so roughly he'd thought they would break her table. She'd cum again two more times.

He was deep in thought, in the bus staring of into space, thinking of the way she became so impossibly tight around him when she came. Fuck, he'd have to wait a few minutes to out to the ambulance bay, the guys would have a field day with this, Daryl though with a grin staring at his lap.

"Wow, who the fuck is that?"

Daryl turned slightly as he could hear Shane Walsh outside the bus, talking to someone.

"Not sure... look at those legs..oh she sees us, she's coming this way."

Rick Grimes. Daryl sighed as he turned getting back to work. Rick and Shane were firefighters. Rick was alright some times, but Shane was asshole.

"How can we help you pretty lady?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, wondering if the woman would fall for Shane's shit. He was such a douche bag.

"I'm looking for Daryl?"

He heard that soft voice, that haunted all his thoughts. Carol. Jumping up, he swung himself down to the ground,

She turned and the smile she gave him, but his heart clench. Fuck this girl was killing him. "Baby" she said with a sweet smile as his arm came around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her neck. She was wearing a pair of shorts that made him understand exactly why those assholes had noticed her legs. Fuck, first chance he had her hands were going to be tied to his bed and those legs wrapped around his waist.

He was so wrapped up in the way she was looking at him, he forgot about Rick and Shane. Until Rick cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, this is Rick and Shane." He grunted, he still had his hand around her waist and his thumb had wiggled underneath her shirt until it reached skin, softly circling right over her hip. He felt her shiver.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carol, Daryl's..." she paused as though she wasn't sure what to call herself.

"Girlfriend" he grunted then blushed as she smiled at him. He never fucking blushed.

"Well Dixon...been holding out on us" Shane grinned in a leering way and he felt Carol stiffen. "You need a real man sugar you let me know." Shane cackled at his joke. Ahh fuck no, he wasn't having any of these assholes making her uncomfortable. Daryl was about to remark when Carol turned her body into his, looking up at Daryl with that smile, fuck he loved that smile. " Pretty sure I already have the only real man here." She said softly.

Shane sputtered as Rick laughed and Carol continued on. "I was downtown and remembered you only had a half day today...are you clocked out?" She asked.

Daryl grunted trying to hold back a laugh. "Just heading to do that now." He laughed steering her to the office, flipping Shane the bird over his shoulder.

"Your place of mine?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: so, this sorta wrote itself...I set out to write smut and half way through I realized I wrote the last chapter. This may be my smuttiest chapter ever. I'm a bit vanilla so I would love a review for venturing out of my comfort zone. Sorry for the dumb jokes at the end lol. Please let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me who you belong too."

Carol took a deep breath steadying herself on the bed. The blindfold that was pulled tightly across her eyes, knocking her off balance. She was on her knees, her ass up in the air like an offering, her hands tied in front of her. Daryl knelt behind her, his hands kneading the flesh of her ass cheek. She let out a sigh of pure bliss as his nails softly scratched her.

This wasn't what she thought would like,...being submissive(She'd spent some time googling since they had been together) but she'd never felt more free. She'd never felt more wanted, she'd never felt more beautiful. Daryl made her feel like she was the most important person in his life, like she was the centre of his universe. His priority. She'd never been a priority, she'd always been a burden.

They'd discussed it at length. He worried she was only trying to please him when she submitted to him, but to her, when they were together like this he worshipped her, in his own way. She never knew she had a addictive personality. She was absolutely addicted to how he made her feel.

"You.." she panted as he parted her folds, running his fingers through the slickness, his fingers circling her clit.

"Good girl.." he murmured appreciatively. She groaned as he moved his fingers away from her then, the blindfold only enhancing the fact that she was unaware of what was coming next. What he would do. A thrill shot through her.

"So good I'll let you tell me what you want me to do next." He whispered and she could imagine the smirk on his face.

"You know what I want." She murmured pressing her forehead into the bed. He was such a tease.

"You gotta say it."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at a kink they had discovered she had. He knew it embarrassed her, so he teased her just a little. Never humiliating her, always giving her what she needed, but still wanting to have some form of control. Pulling her out of her comfort zone.

"Spank me...please." she whispered, a little shocked at how breathy her voice sounded. Her core was throbbing with need. He groaned, pulling her legs off the bed so she was bent over the bed, her feet planted on the floor, her wrists tied above her.

She shouldn't like this, she'd left Ed because he hit her. She shouldn't like this but she did. As the first slap of his hand on her ass cheek connected, she moaned out loudly her fingers twisting in the bedspread despite the binding at her wrist. This was about her, she supposed, that was the difference. Something inside her needed this and he gave it to her freely. She knew he got enjoyment from it too, he always fucked her hard afterward, in a frenzy of uncontrolled passion. She loved that too.

The sting of pain only heightened her arousal for some reason. She loved the feeling of being able to completely give herself over to him, knowing he would never go to far in everything they did.

His hand slapped her ass again, softening the blow with his touch rubbing her reddened skin, his fingers sliding down in between her legs and sliding inside of her. She gasped as her breath seemed to stutter out of her body in pants. She was so close on the edge of coming, then his fingers were gone, she whimpered at the loss even as his hand slapped her ass again.

How long it went on for she wasn't sure. She liked to imagine she was watching the scene as a third party. Her bent over the bed, naked, blindfolded and tied, while he was behind her, she could imagine the raw look on his face. She shivered in need at the thought. Of his eyes caressing her even as his hand slapped down on her ass. After each blow he rubbed her skin, then his fingers would slip between her legs. Fingering her, or teasing her clit.

There was no difference between pleasure and pain. Each slap sent a vibration shooting through her clit, until she was writhing on the bed on the verge of cumming but holding herself back. She didn't want it to end.

"You're so beautiful baby...are you picturing it?" His voice sent shivers wracking through her body.

"Yes.." she moaned, and shuddered as his hand rubbed her ass then his thumb ran over her puckered hole. This was new, they'd never gone there before.

"You like that sweetheart?" He murmured as his fingers slipped in between her folds, she was so slick with need, he slid along easily. He brought his hand back up to her hole, his fingers wet with her own need, and pushed slowly on the tight ring. "Do you?" He asked again...waiting.

"Yes!"

His finger slid past the tight ring entering her quickly as her muscles clamped down on it. She cried out at the feeling, loving the feeling of being so full. She wanted him inside her.

"Please." She panted."Please"

"Baby, you never have to beg. All I want is to give you everything you need." He whispered. "Tell me" he hummed rubbing her back.

"Please, I...want you inside me." She moaned as his hand came back down to finger her clit.

"Where...here?" He whispered sliding his finger again over her ass hole.

"YES!" She cried out as the blunt head of his dick teased the tight ring of muscles. Pushing past the resistance. His hand came around fingering her clit as he pushed in, the stretch in contrast to his fingers sliding through her folds making it hard to breath. She was overcome. It was overwhelming. She was to the sensations as the blindfold controlled what she saw. "Yes." She whimpered as he seated himself all the way in her ass, the tight burning feeling almost too much as he fingered her slit relentlessly.

God, he always knew exactly what she needed. She needed this, she needed him to loose control.

"Harder." She moaned and she felt him hesitate for a moment then pull out of her thrusting back into her ass as his fingers entered her core at the same time.

She moaned, then stiffened, panting out his name as she came. Her orgasm shooting through as though she was on fire. Rocking her to her core. She felt him start to widely pound into her while she was still writing in her release. Thrilled that he lost control, loving his shout as he came.

It seemed like forever before the blindfold slid away from her eyes. The room wasn't too bright so it took only a moment to adjust. Her hands were freed from their soft bonds and he messaged the circulation back into her finger tips, then pulled her up so she was lying in bed and lay down next to her.

She respected whatever his limits were, just as she trusted him not do the same for her. She knew that for him the biggest risk was touch. The hardest trust he could ever put in her was letting her touch him. So she never pushed. But lately he seemed to want to snuggle as much as he wanted to control. Usually he pulled her close and spooned her body with his own, his hands rubbing her body until she fell into a peaceful sleep, but today he nestled her in the crook of his arm. Her head lying on his shoulder. She curled her arm in to her chest, curling her fingers into a fist to resist the urge to touch him. But he grabbed her hand. His eyes never breaking contact as he opened the palm of her hand, then ever so slowly brought it to his body lying her hand on his flat stomach his hand resting on top of his.

She was shocked, a little unsure of where he wanted this to go. He must have know, because his hand began to move, guiding her hand across his stomach as he closed his eyes. He was shaking, and she wanted to stop, assuming it was too much for him. But he brought her palm up to his cheek holding it to his skin, nuzzling his nose against his skin. She glanced down and saw his dick straining with a new erection. She moaned with need, wanting to give him what he needed, as he brought her hand down slowly, across his nipples and flat abdomen, ever so slowly until her hand came to rest on top of him. She hummed in her throat, leaned up so she was on her knees next to him, as her hand softly jerked his length and he groaned, his eyes never leaving hers.

This meant more to her than anything possibly could. She understood the thrill he must feel when she would place her trust in him completely. It was intoxicating. She wanted to give him everything. She sat on her knees and watched his face, as her hand pumped his length, his moans and cries bringing her to the edge again. God she was gonna come again from giving a hand job.

When he slid his hand in between her legs she knew she would not last long, the way his eyes were watching her was driving her mad, along with his hips that were coming up to meet her hand. Their eyes locked together, it was the most the most intimate experience of her life. She opened her legs a little to give him better access even as she scolded herself. She wanted him to come first. When she felt him get close she leaned down, taking him into her mouth. Squeaking as he pulled her body and her leg across his body so she was straddling his face while she sucked on his length.

She grabbed his hips and sucked on him, trying to ignore what he was doing, but soon unable to as her hips had a mind of their own and she was grinding herself onto his mouth even as she took him into her mouth as far as she could, releasing him and doing it again.

Suddenly he was coming, he was crying out, louder than she'd ever heard before, his body arched up shaking, pausing what he was doing to her, as he caught his breath.

Then suddenly he was at her core again, licking and sucking, with a renewed vigour. Carol couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around his waist tightly and lie her head down in his groin line, as she rode out the waves he was sending through her. She was sure she had left marks in his ass where her nails had grasped him tightly.

Went in was over she didn't move.

"Come here" he whispered.

"No" she said hugging his waist more tightly, nuzzling her face into his spent dick. He groaned.

"You just gonna stay down there, with my dick in your face all night?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes." She murmured, and feathered a light kiss on the shaft.

He shivered. "Christ...you know I love you right?" His voice was so soft, she barely heard him.

She lifted her head and moved, holding herself above him staring down at him in shock, she opened her mouth the whispered "I can't believe you said that for the first time when your dick was in my face."

He snorted out a laugh bringing her body down so she was nestled on top of him. Her head tucked under his chin.

She brought her hand up and placed it on his heart. " I love you too". She murmured. She was so glad that it had been him, that had saved her that day in the bank. So glad that she found a part of herself she nerves knew she needed that she could only have ever found only with him.

Xxxxxxxxx

The End


End file.
